


Бой, гремящий в твоей груди

by Galan_Rumos



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Young Albus Dumbledore
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galan_Rumos/pseuds/Galan_Rumos
Summary: Лето 1927 года. Жизнь казалась молодому и перспективному выпускнику Хогвартса Альбусу Дамблдору унылой и полной безнадёги, ведь после смерти матери на него свалилась ответственность за младших брата и сестру. И в тот момент, когда он готов смириться с отсутствием перспектив, в его жизни появляется загадочный мужчина Геллерт Гриндевальд, встреча с которым станет началом всего - любви, борьбы, гибели...





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пришла в голову идея написать про взрослого Геллерта и молодого Альбуса. Действие начинается в 1927 году. AU по отношению ко всему, если быть честной.
> 
> Название - строчка из стихотворения Иосифа Бродского "Прощай":  
> http://www.world-art.ru/lyric/lyric.php?id=7334
> 
> Арты, вдохновившие на создание:  
> https://radikal.ru/users/AnnaSeaGull#alb=Gelbus&rnd=2

Годрикова Впадина - довольно унылое место. Одинаковые, серые дома, серые маги и серые магглы. Место абсолютно унылое и скучное. Альбус ненавидел сюда возвращаться. А теперь к его ненависти добавилось небывалое чувство обреченности и обиды. Он только-только закончил Хогвартс, уже строил планы на кругосветное путешествие с Элфиасом - например, сначала можно было наведаться во Францию, нанести визит Николасу Фламелю. А потом… потом, можно было рвануть и за океан, или в Африку, да куда угодно! Весь мир к его ногам. Был.

Теперь Альбус Дамблдор сам стоял на коленях, скованный по рукам и ногам. Стоило ему прибыть домой, как его настигло известие о гибели его мамы. Это был конец. Это был крах всего. Конечно, Аберфорт настаивал на том, чтобы остаться с Арианой - но Альбус был непоколебим, брат должен был закончить образование. Сам же Альбус понял, что всем его стремлениям и желаниям пришел конец - в лучшем случае на два года, что остались Аберфорту до окончания Хогвартса. Но Альбус Дамблдор всегда был реалистом и осознавал, что мечты и цели нужно заткнуть в глотку на неопределенное время, если не навсегда.

Обскур. Альбус посвятил достаточное время изучению этого явления, и знал достаточно (с учетом того, что информации об обскурах было ничтожно мало), чтобы понимать, что это навсегда. Этого было достаточно, чтобы негодование и обида обуяли его, методично отравляя жизнь. 

Он клял и ненавидел себя за чувства, которые испытывал. Конечно, как пристало истинному гриффиндорцу, Альбус с готовностью принял на себя заботу о брате и сестре: сорванце без царя в голове и сумасшедшем обскуре. Однако в глубине души его точила тоска. Ненависть злобно подняла голову и просила есть. Она жрала все подряд, питалась любыми чувствами и эмоциями. Альбус не заметил, как его почти перемололо жерновами отвращения к своей собственной жизни. Иногда он даже думал, что Распределяющей шляпе стоило отправить его на факультет с зелено-серебристыми тонами. 

С организацией похорон им помогла соседка, Батильда Бэгшот. Она была одной из тех немногих жителей деревни, с кем общались Дамблдоры. Когда Альбус приезжал на каникулы, он любил часами проводить время в библиотеке мисс Бэгшот - там было достаточно редких, даже уникальных изданий, которых не было даже в запретной секции библиотеки Хогвартса.  
Альбус от себя не бегал - он был эгоистом, даже в некоторой степени эгоцентричен и высокомерен. Ему было в тягость приглядывать за больной сестрой и несовершеннолетним братом. Ему не хотелось тратить свою жизнь не на путешествия и открытия, а на подтирание слюней больной девчонке.

Всякий раз Альбус себя одергивал. Он клял и ненавидел себя за такие мысли - но тем не менее, они никуда не делись, они лишь подпитывали его ненависть к тому, во что превратилась его жизнь. Он даже толком оплакать мать не успел - над ним как будто довлел невидимый взгляд, как будто упрекал чей-то голос, постоянно напоминая о том, что он теперь глава семьи и не имеет права на обычные человеческие эмоции. Отчего-то Альбусу казалось, что эти глаза и этот голос принадлежали Аберфорту, который решил освоить маггловское оружие. Как будто ему позволят пронести ружьё в Хогвартс.

Забота об Ариане была крахом его мечтаний. Напоив своего домашнего обскура сонным зельем, Альбус углубился в написание статьи для «Вестника трансфигурации». Наука - это то, что не требовало суеты, то, для чего требовалась серьезная работа и сосредоточенность, а не спешка, только ради составления не иначе как графоманских писулек - рекомендаций по улучшению техники трансфигурирования чайной ложки в насекомое или «Десять способов превращения табурета в широкое брачное ложе». Альбусу было противно от самого себя, но за подобную ерунду регулярно платили. Немного, но регулярно. 

Игроки в квиддич часто говорили, что нетренируемый мускул атрофируется. Вот и Альбус подозревал, что его мозг так же перестанет работать с течением лет, когда перед глазами только одна перспектива - быть нянькой для полоумной сестрицы. Наверное, стоило поискать еще какую работу - у магглов, например. Во Впадине хватало мастерских и забегаловок. Да, все совсем не очень.

Статья была готова, а Ариана еще несколько часов будет спать под действием зелья, так что Альбус решил наведаться к соседке и попросить несколько книг. Наверное, сведения оттуда он не будет использовать в дальнейших статьях. Но хоть просто почитает, пока может еще что-то воспринимать.

\- Альбус, милый, проходи! - раздалось из дома.

На мгновение Альбусу стало неуютно - у мисс Бэгшот гости, а ему приспичило явиться за книжками. Пройдя в глубь дома, он увидел соседку за кухонным столом, наливающую чай незнакомому мужчине. Мужчина был… своеобразным. Альбус дал бы ему максимум 40 лет, кожа была ненормально бледной, короткие светлые волосы торчали во все стороны. Но ни они, ни точеные скулы не были самой необычной частью его лица. Взгляд юноши приковали к себе глаза - один светлый, другой темный. Гетерохромия была довольно необычна в мире магов. Сам мужчина был одет в костюм-тройку, пальто он так и не снял. 

Мужчина тем временем встал со стула.  
\- Альбус, познакомься, - заговорила Батильда, - это мой племянник, Геллерт Гриндевальд.

Гриндевальд… Да, Батильда как-то упоминала его в одном из разговоров, рассказывала о его работе в германском министерстве магии. Альбусу даже удалось прочитать две его статьи, опубликованные в журналах, что он нашел в библиотеке мисс Бэгшот. Его немецкий был не слишком хорош, но этого было достаточно, чтобы понять суть - Гриндевальд был широко известен в узких кругах за свои эксперименты с темной магией. Репутация, прямо сказать, сомнительная. Альбус пока не знал, как к этому относиться.

\- О, ты, должно быть, Альбус Дамблдор. Я имел удовольствие читать твои статьи в «Вестнике трансфигурации», - не дав Альбусу и слова вставить, он неожиданно мягко, но уверенно взял его руку и запечатлел на ней поцелуй, не отрывая взгляда от лица юноши.

Наверное, это было бы уместно, будь Альбус девицей. Но на девушку он был похож весьма отдаленно. Тем не менее, вместо того, чтобы резко одернуть руку и высказать свое возмущение, Дамблдор смутился. Едва заметная дрожь мешала связно думать. 

\- Геллерт, не смущай мальчика, - поворчала Батильда и продолжила, обратившись к Альбусу: - Альбус, присоединяйся к нам. 

\- Да мне как-то неудобно, мисс Бэгшот. У вас гость, а я могу зайти позже… - Дамблдор хотел повернуться было к выходу, как Гриндевальд улыбнулся и приподнял руку, как будто прося замолчать.

\- Ни в коем случае, - мужчина покачал головой, - останься, выпей чаю с нами. Тем более, вообще-то это я свалился сюда как снег на голову. Присаживайся, тетушка как раз испекла своих булочек.  
Замявшись, Альбус все же уселся за стол - прямо рядом с Гриндевальдом.

\- Как вы, дорогой? - спросила Батильда, поставив перед Альбусом чашку чая и корзинку с горячими булочками. 

Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Эйб в конце месяца отправится в Хогвартс. Я пока буду здесь, уже списался с главным редактором «Вестника трансфигурации», что буду писать как минимум два материала в номер. Не знаю, может еще какую работу поищу. Фламель в переписке тоже обещал подкинуть идей для статей, что-то связанное с драконьей кровью, - пригубив чай, Альбус продолжил: - Ариана сейчас спокойнее, думаю усовершенствовать сонное зелье. Неправильно, это, конечно…

\- Правильно и неправильно - зависит только от точки зрения, мой мальчик, - прошелестел Гриндевальд, вновь накрыв его руку своей.  
Дамблдор вздрогнул. Наверное, стоило одернуть мужчину, но прикосновение было успокаивающим. 

\- Здесь я согласен. Но я не знаю, как новые ингредиенты подействуют на и без того нездоровую Ариану. А для этого мне нужно поэкспериментировать, а для экспериментов нужно время. А его нет, - Дамблдор зарылся рукой в волосы, чувствуя, что Батильда гладит его по спине. - Простите, мисс Бэгшот, я просто устал. 

\- Все хорошо, Альбус, - мягко улыбнулась женщина, - я так поняла, что ты хотел взять что-нибудь почитать? Посиди пока тут, выпей чаю, а я принесу тебе кое-что из библиотеки.  
Альбус сделал глубокий вдох и кивнул. Чай действительно был хорошим и вкусным. И булочки хороши. Надо будет попросить Батильду завернуть Ариане и Эйбу несколько. За унылыми размышлениями он не заметил, как на стол опустились две небольшие рюмки. На его вопросительный взгляд Гриндевальд подмигнул ему и достал из внутреннего кармана пальто небольшую фляжку. Отчего-то вспомнилось, что у отца такая была, когда-то…

\- Тебе нужно расслабиться, ты напряжен и устал. Тебя можно понять, - мужчина налил янтарную жидкость в рюмочки, - такая ответственность, мальчик мой, и человека моего возраста не обрадует. А тебе сколько… восемнадцать?

Альбус кивнул.

\- Стукнуло недавно. 

Гриндевальд широко ухмыльнулся.

\- Вот. Ты еще слишком молод, слишком обидно принимать такую ответственность, да?

Дождавшись еще одного кивка, Гриндевальд подвинул одну из рюмок Альбусу.

\- Алкоголь не решит твоих проблем, но хотя бы успокоит. Выпьем? - мужчина поднял рюмку.

\- Да, выпьем, - стукнув рюмкой о рюмку собеседнику, Альбус залпом осушил содержимое. Было горько, мерзко. Юноша не удержался и закашлялся. Гриндевальд похлопал его по спине.

\- Это с непривычки, Альбус, просто с непривычки.

\- Все нормально, спасибо.

\- Геллерт! - раздалось со стороны входа в кухню.

Немного поморгав, Дамблдор увидел Батильду - явно недовольную. В руках женщина держала несколько книг.

\- Тетя, ему не десять лет. Всего лишь рюмка хорошего коньяка. Недавно был в Армении, разжился отличным приобретением.

Батильда только покачала головой и протянула Альбусу книги.

\- Вот, дорогой, держи. Вернешь, когда сможешь. Тут, помимо прочего, новое издание по артефактам, которое может тебя заинтересовать. 

\- Спасибо, мисс Бэгшот, - Альбус улыбнулся и повернулся к гостю, - мистер Гриндевальд, а вы тут в отпуск?

Мужчина улыбнулся.

\- Можно и так сказать. Скажем так, в очень продолжительном. Не нашли с начальством точек соприкосновения по одному щекотливому вопросу, посему в Берлине мне пока лучше не появляться.

\- Вот как. А что думаете делать в этой глуши? Здесь особенно нечем заняться. 

Геллерт пожал плечами.  
\- Честно говоря, еще не решил. Думаю, надо как следует отоспаться.  
Юноша рассмеялся. Впервые со дня смерти матери ему было по-настоящему легко.

 

Первоначально Геллерт Гриндевальд не планировал приезжать к тетке Батильде в Британию. Её он не любил почти так же, как и Францию. Однако на материке в принципе было оставаться небезопасно - не после происшествия в министерстве. Да, стоило залечь на дно на некоторое время. Как ему дали понять люди повыше - лучше на полгода минимум. Пока что средства позволяли ему вести даже роскошный образ жизни пару-тройку лет, но лучше не растрачивать накопления - неизвестно, когда у него появится постоянный источник заработка. Годрикова Впадина была довольно скучным местом - за те полдня, что он провел в ней, прогуливаясь по окрестностям, он успел это понять.

Батильда Бэгшот была одним из тех немногих родственников, с кем Геллерт Гриндевальд продолжал общаться - мать и отец отвернулись от него еще много лет назад, узнав о его скандальных предпочтениях - наверное, пройдет еще не одно десятилетие, прежде чем в любви к человеку своего пола перестанут видеть что-то предосудительное. Впрочем, его таланты перевешивали многие аргументы его недоброжелателей - именно поэтому он смог построить карьеру в немецком министерстве. Но ничто не вечно под луной - и нарастающее недовольство сослуживцев, и бесконечные интриги сделали свое дело. Конечно, Геллерта было трудно назвать святым - и некоторые аргументы было просто нечем крыть. 

С одной стороны, почти поспешное бегство из Германии в Британию отдавало малодушием, с другой - ему давно был необходим отдых. Спокойное, абсолютно скучное место на данный момент было как нельзя кстати. А уверился он в правильности принятого решения, когда к ним с тётушкой зашел молодой сосед - Альбус Дамблдор. Очарование юности было смазано печатью утраты, горем и обидой. Батильда рассказала о ситуации в семье Дамблдоров в общих чертах - но Гриндевальду одного взгляда на мальчишку хватило, чтобы понять, что на хрупкие плечи Дамблдора свалилась почти непосильная ноша.

Разговор с Альбусом был легким и непринужденным, и даже недовольные взгляды Батильды, которые она бросала на своего племянника не портили ему настроение. Геллерт даже расстроился, когда, допив чай, Дамблдор объявил, что ему пора. Проводив его до двери, Гриндевальд вновь поцеловал его руку - и юноша залился румянцем.

\- Надеюсь, мы завтра увидимся. Буду рад провести с тобой время.  
Альбус покраснел еще больше, и, кивнув, повернулся и пошел в сторону дома. 

Поток приятных воспоминаний прервал недовольный голос тётушки.

\- Ему всего восемнадцать, Геллерт. Он еще мальчик, потерянный и загнанный в тяжелые рамки. Ты знаешь, меня никогда не смущали твои предпочтения, но не стоит играть с ним в свои игры. Ему и так досталось.

Геллерт только махнул рукой на нотации тётки.

\- Какие игры? Я просто хочу скрасить тяжелое существование мальчика, только и всего.

\- Не пудри ему мозги. Несмотря на то, что ты мой племянник, я не одобряю твои намерения в отношении Альбуса. Хочешь ему помочь - оставь мальчика в покое. И не спаивай.

Дальнейшие речи Геллерту просто не хотелось слушать. Альбус Дамблдор показался ему невероятно интересным - и на лицо, судя по написанным им статьям, был огромный потенциал, учитывая что выводы, извлекаемые мальчиком, были намного глубже тех, что он часто слушал от людей на десятки лет старше. Кроме того, из головы не шли горящие ясные глаза, на дне которых пряталась тревога и грусть. Такой молодой, такой невинный… Геллерт с улыбкой вспомнил то, как задрожал парнишка, когда мужчина поцеловал его руку. О таком, как Альбус, хотелось позаботиться, его хотелось беречь - а вместо этого парнишка с блестящими перспективами вынужден торчать в этой дыре. Гриндевальду не хотелось оставлять все так. Любой бриллиант нуждается в огранке. 

Похоже, Годрикова Впадина не самое унылое место.


	2. Часть 2

Альбус потянулся, чувствуя, как затекли мышцы. Спина болела от долгого пребывания в сидячем положении. Тем не менее, его усилия не прошли зря - ему удалось добавить ряд новых элементов в сонное зелье, чуть уменьшив содержание полыни - это даже пошло на пользу, зелье стало не таким горьким, и Ариана спокойно пила его. Аберфорт периодически бросал на него недовольные взгляды, но молчал, предпочитая дальше стрелять из ружья по всякой живности в лесу неподалеку. В принципе, это достаточно экономило средства - у них частенько появлялось мясо к обеду. Мясо всегда было в цене - но Ариане и Эйбу было необходимо разнообразное питание. Альбус предпочитал обходиться малым, что его нервировало.

От нервов нашлось лекарство довольно быстро. Не желая растрачивать деньги на дорогие ингредиенты для успокаивающего зелья, Альбус открыл для себя табак. Небольшая лавка в соседнем городке не предлагала большого разнообразия, но и самого Альбуса было трудно назвать ценителем. Ему нравился табак за ту долю спокойствия, что приносило в его жизнь курение. Курил он исключительно на улице, редко - в своей комнате, открыв окно нараспашку. У магглов данная привычка не считалась чем-то хорошим, но Дамблдору было плевать. 

Гость Батильды Бэгшот привлек внимание Альбуса. Еще в Хогвартсе юному Дамблдору стало ясно, что девушки его не привлекают - стоило Лорейне Эббот поцеловать его. Это было… никак. Он пытался ответить, пытался прочувствовать - но ничего не вышло. Лишь на последнем курсе он ясно осознал, что его тянет к парням - до этого он сваливал свои долгие взгляды на сокурсников на юношескую неопределенность, тем более среди них были видные красавчики. Перспектива создания собственной семьи для Альбуса была закрыта уже в связи со смертью матери, а если бы он не был связан своими обязанностями, то это тоже было бы невозможно. Он бы не смог врать другой девушке или себе - ему нравились мужчины. 

Гомосексуализм. Альбусу не нравилось данное слово. Что в мире магов, что в маггловской среде это было сродни ругательству. И если у волшебников такие особенности могли просто закрыть двери к определенным должностям, то у магглов все было куда плачевнее: тюремное заключение, принудительное лечение, в ряде стран Востока - смертная казнь. Дамблдору было просто мерзко от этого. 

Также его немного пугал тот факт, что ему понравился Геллерт Гриндевальд. Наверное, будь они ровесниками, стать друзьями было бы проще простого. Но Гриндевальд лет на 20 старше него, и, хотя он выказал похвалу альбусовым статьям, Дамблдору было очевидно, что это из вежливости - именно из-за нее племянник Батильды налил ему выпить. Конечно, парней в руки не целуют - но Мордред его знает, может привычки у Гриндевальда такие. У всех есть странные привычки - Аберфорт стреляет из ружья и заплетает козам косы, под смех и хихиканье Арианы. Ариана же подолгу сидела в кресле в компании мягкой игрушки, которую когда-то мать приобрела на маггловской распродаже. Зверек жил в морских глубинах и назывался кракеном. Или осьминог? Альбус не вникал, животные маггловского и волшебного мира его никогда особенно не интересовали. 

Погода за окном была чудо как хороша. Он слышал о ярмарке в соседнем городке. Наверное, можно было бы сходить - но если обскур Арианы выйдет из-под контроля, придется в лучшем случае стирать память десяткам магглов. Аберфорт мог бы и присмотреть за ней, но идти туда и оставлять младших дома было не только опасно, но и попросту эгоистично. Он задумался о бутылке хереса в столешнице, когда раздался стук в дверь. Аберфорт пытался надеть на козленка шляпку, пока Ариана, бормоча что-то на своем языке, расчесывала зверя. Альбусу не очень нравилось, что козлы появлялись в доме, но не возражал, видя, что Ариане намного лучше в присутствии зверят. Может, завести кота?..

Дамблдор не знал, кто мог бы наведаться к ним сейчас - почти все население Впадины сейчас должно быть на ярмарке. Открыв дверь, он удивился, увидев на пороге Геллерта Гриндевальда. 

\- Добрый день, мистер Гриндевальд, - Альбус отошел впуская мужчину. 

Улыбнувшись, тот вошел и окинул взглядом дом. Аберфорт с недоверием посмотрел на визитера, Ариана же вообще не отвлекалась от своего занятия,

\- Хотел позвать тебя на ярмарку, Альбус. Ты же её еще не посещал.

Дамблдор заметно помрачнел.  
\- Боюсь, мистер Гриндевальд, я не могу пойти. Мне необходимо…

\- Приглядывать за братом и сестрой? Брось, возьмем их с собой. И, - мужчина хмыкнул, - козлика тоже можно захватить. 

Ариана хихикнула.  
\- Коз-лииик! Козлииикик!

Аберфорт встал с кресла и подошел к ним.  
\- Думаю, я справлюсь эти несколько часов. Иди, Альбус. Думаю, тебе стоит развеяться. А то затухнешь тут.

\- Ты уверен?

Аберфорт кивнул, в его глазах не читалось упрека - зато просматривалось недоверие к новому знакомому. С некоторым облегчением Альбус потянулся было к своему плащу - по вечерам было довольно прохладно - но Гриндевальд опередил его, и, сняв плащ с крючка помог Альбусу надеть его. Альбус опустил голову в бесплодных попытках спрятать пылающее лицо. 

\- Да вы прямо джентльмен, мистер Гриндевальд, - язвительно процедил Аберфорт.

Мужчина посмотрел на младшего Дамблдора совершенно невинным взглядом.  
\- Думаю, Альбус достоин того, чтобы за ним ухаживали. 

В ответ Эйб только хмыкнул и отправился к Ариане, пытающейся повязать на шею козлёнку платок. Альбус же покраснел еще сильнее. Наверное, имей он традиционные предпочтения, он бы рассердился и возразил. Но отчего-то такое внимание от взрослого мужчины очень льстило. 

Они аппарировали за несколько сотен метров от городка - дабы не привлекать лишнее внимание магглов. Несмотря на чувство вины перед братом и сестрой, Дамблдор был рад на некоторое время вырваться из опостылевшей обстановки. Однако молчание, повисшее между ним и Гриндевальдом, немного напрягало.

\- Мистер Гриндевальд, а где вы учились?

\- В Дурмстранге. Скверное место, честно говоря. Помнится, меня даже чуть не отчислили с пятого курса. 

\- А за что? - живо поинтересовался Альбус.

Мужчина на мгновение задумался.  
\- Скажем так, экспериментировал с темной магией на сокурсниках. 

Наверное, стоило бы возмутиться, но у Альбуса вспыхнул еще больший интерес к новому знакомому. 

\- Как ты, наверное, знаешь, в Дурмстранге практикуют изучение Темных искусств - в отличие от других школ, где этой темы касаются только в теории и исключительно в негативном ключе. Это зря. Безусловно, есть заклинания и магия, которые ничего, кроме вреда даже для насылающего чары человека, не несут. Тем не менее, большая часть того, что принято называть темной магией, на деле оказывается лишь опасной и не до конца изученной областью магического мира. Что думаешь об этом?

\- Думаю, что вы правы. Честно говоря, в Хогвартсе у нас была дисциплина «Защита от темных искусств», но мне всегда было непонятно, как можно было защищаться от того, что не до конца изучил, о свойствах чего не догадываешься. Это как-то… недальновидно, что ли?

\- А что из этих, скажем так, порождений темной магии, тебе запомнилось?

О, Альбус знал ответ. Он всегда его знал. Знал, но не хотел признаваться. Даже самому себе. Правда, он так и не понял, отчего так откровенен с новым знакомым. Возможно, синдром попутчика, как магглы говорят. Или просто захотелось выговориться кому-то с жизненным опытом за плечами, а не ровесникам вроде Элфиаса.

\- Боггарт. Я понимаю, что есть вещи куда опасней простого шалуна, живущего в шкафу или под кроватью, но ничего с собой поделать не могу. У меня в первый раз ридикулус не вышел сразу.

\- Ну, - Гриндевальд почесал подбородок, - столкнуться со своим страхом лицом к лицу - непростое испытание. Не поделишься, как выглядел твой боггарт?

О, Альбус помнил. Окружающие и преподаватель очень удивились, когда из шкафа показался сам Альбус Дамблдор - вроде не отличишь, но вот глаза - абсолютно мертвые и потухшие. Смерть страшнее физической. Его самый большой страх, который начал воплощаться в реальность. Страх прожить не свою жизнь.

\- Он выглядел как я. Вот только… вот только у него было такое глупое выражение и глаза, как будто омертвевшие, я боялся…

\- Прожить не свою жизнь? Не достичь того, к чему стремишься? Стать абсолютным ничтожеством в собственных глазах?

Дамблдор был ошарашен.   
\- Вы легилимент?..

\- Не без этого таланта. Однако, твой боггарт довольно ясно говорил о своем страхе. Вообще, слова выражают лишь малую часть происходящего. Всегда есть то, что не вписывается в рамки семантики и лингвистики. Твой страх вполне обоснован. Я помню, когда мы изучали боггартов на третьем курсе, мой принял облик соседского пса. Смеху стояло в классе, ты даже представить себе не можешь. Это было довольно нелепо. Я бы хотел, чтобы мой страх был каким-нибудь более глобальным.

Альбус улыбнулся и против воли даже рассмеялся.

\- Я рад, что ты хоть немного развеешься. Не стоит хоронить себя в этом месте. Я понимаю, что на тебе ответственность за твоих родных, но не стоит забывать о себе. 

Они не заметили, как дошли до центральной площади - хотя площадью это можно было назвать с большой натяжкой. Альбусу в мгновение стало как-то горько от того, что он оставил Ариану и Эйба дома - но, с другой стороны, ему самому был жизненно необходим отдых. Купив сестре тряпичную куклу, а брату - полироль для ружья, Альбус огляделся. Магглы решили устроить некоторое подобие акробатического шоу.

Гриндевальд тем временем потянул его к высоким столикам, у которого стоял небольшой ларёк.

\- Глинтвейн когда-нибудь пробовал?

Альбус покачал головой. Вино он когда-то пил, а вот этот напиток еще был ему незнаком.

\- А какой лучше? - Альбус было потянулся за кошельком, но Гриндевальд остановил его жестом.

\- Позволь угостить тебя, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся мужчина, протягивая торговцу монеты, - вишневый, пожалуйста.

Через полчаса они уже стояли у столика, посмеиваясь над бессмысленной клоунадой на площади. С Гриндевальдом, несмотря на пропасть в пару десятков лет, было невероятно интересно. 

\- Ты читал «Сказки Барда Бидля»? - спросил мужчина.

\- В детстве, кажется. Одно время даже мечтал о Бузинной палочке, - Альбус сделал большой глоток. Напиток успел ударить ему в голову.

\- Вот как. А я, по правде говоря, не отказался бы от мантии-невидимки, - усмехнувшись, отозвался Гриндевальд.

\- Почему? Она для вас как ключ от всех дверей? Чтобы, например, зайти к главе Веймарской Республики и посмотреть секретные документы? 

Гриндевальд неожиданно рассмеялся. Его смех, правда, заглушил звук фейерверков, устроенных магглами.

\- Для визита к господину Гинденбургу достаточно нескольких марок, тут и мантия-невидимка не нужна.

\- А вы… вы знакомы с ним лично?

\- Не близко. Но он довольно неприятный тип, удавится за пфенниг. А что касается мантии-невидимки - мне порой просто хочется стать невидимым. Чтобы исчезнуть, чтобы наблюдать за всеми, чтобы знать все - но чтобы никто обо мне не знал.

Голос Гриндевальда показался Альбусу каким-то печальным. Ему было очень знакомо это ощущение - когда хотелось убежать как можно дальше, спрятаться и не показываться. Хотя возможность наблюдать за окружающими ему была и не очень-то нужна.

\- Удивительно, - отметил Альбус, - волшебники вроде как должны творить чудеса, а на деле…

Гриндевальд усмехнулся и зашептал ему ухо, опалив дыханием шею юноши:  
\- Жаждешь настоящих чудес? Так уж и быть, - с этими словами мужчина вытащил из внутреннего кармана плаща палочку и незаметно направил на фейерверк: - Смотри!

В небо, до этого окрашенное лишь редкими, почти тусклыми фейерверками, взвился дракон прозрачно-голубого цвета. Дракон стремительно пролетел сквозь салют, отражая скудное разнообразие цветов. Взмах - и дракон взорвался вспышками. Взмах - и к восстановленному дракону присоединился полупрозрачный зу-ву, китайский зверь, взмах - и за зу-ву устремились разноцветные феникс и авгурей. Альбус не мог оторвать взгляд от этого потрясающего зрелища. Пьяные магглы потрясенно наблюдали за магическим зоопарком в небе, на мгновение лишившись дара речи. Альбус и сам не знал, что сказать об этом представлении. Наколдованные иллюзии зверушек кружили в небе - то взрываясь, то вновь возвращаясь к исходному состоянию. Последний взмах - и над свидетелями этого волшебства раскрыла крылья птица-гром. Вернее, это, конечно, лишь её иллюзия - но насколько волшебная! Почти впервые он чувствовал такую детскую, неподдельную радость - подобную ностальгии по чему-то давно утраченному. 

После праздника они аппарировали прямо к дому Альбуса, которого не покидало странное ощущение эйфории. 

\- Это… это было потрясающе. Не знаю, правда, стоило вам так стараться для магглов, большая часть из которых уже были изрядно пьяны.

Геллерт покачал головой и заключил ладошку Альбуса в свою.

\- Я сделал фейерверк не ради магглов. Он был для тебя.

Юноше показалось, что его сердце сжалось. Гриндевальд поцеловал его руку, не отрывая взгляда от лица парня. 

\- Альбус, я просто хотел подарить тебе праздник. Хотя бы на пару часов. Ты кажешься таким потерянным и погребенным под грудой проблем. Так нельзя. В твоем возрасте тебе стоит только радоваться жизни и мечтать, а не хоронить себя заживо. 

Наверное, Дамблдору стоило бы возразить мужчине, разразиться гневной тирадой о том, как важны для него брат и сестра, что он с радостью принимает ответственность за них - но никакой мифический долг, идеальный только в теории для истинного гриффиндорца, но сейчас его переполняла невероятная радость и благодарность этому мужчине. Отчего-то возникло ощущение, что он знает Гриндевальда всю жизнь.

\- Я так вам благодарен. Не знаю, как и благодарить вас, мистер Гриндевальд. 

Мужчина улыбнулся и мягко, но настойчиво прижал Альбуса к себе. Юноша вздрогнул.

\- Просто зови меня Геллерт, - мужчина отстранился.

\- Хорошо… Геллерт.

Альбус думал, что стоило зайти в дом. Гриндевальд думал, что не стоит торопиться, нельзя отпугивать парнишку. Но они все так же стояли на месте.

\- Глинтвейн ты сегодня попробовал, - заговорил наконец Гриндевальд, - как насчет венского кофе завтра? Заходи, я сварю, - мужчина не заметил, как заправил прядь волос парнишке за ухо.   
Не в силах говорить, Дамблдор кивнул. 

Уже закрыв дверь и вслушиваясь в удаляющиеся шаги, Альбус сполз по стене и прикрыл глаза. Казалось, кожа руки все еще горит от поцелуев Геллерта. Дамблдор даже не удивился своему желанию ощутить эти губы на своих собственных. Сладость момента была варварски прервана недовольным голосом с лестницы.

\- Так вот кого ты предпочитаешь, - недовольно протянул Эйб.

\- Почему ты не спишь? - пытаясь придать голосу жесткости, спросил Альбус.

Аберфорт только плечами пожал.  
\- Не спится. Так ты у нас предпочитаешь мужчин постарше. Я-то думал, ты просто книжный червь, а тут вот оно что… - голос брата был будто пропитан ядом. 

\- Это не твое дело, кого я там предпочитаю. 

\- Тут ты прав, не мое. Просто помни, Ал, что ты решил присматривать за сестрой, хотя я предлагал тебе не дурить и езжать в свое путешествие. Я успел заметить, как вы ворковали. Слушай, тебе решать на чей светлый образ передергивать, - Аберфорт поморщился, - на какую-нибудь ведьму или племянника Батильды, но я бы не верил его сказочкам и милым жестам. Мутный тип. 

\- Я сам разберусь с этим, Эйб, - отрезал Альбус, поднимаясь по лестнице.

\- Разберешься, как же. Ал, просто помни, что латать твое разбитое сердце придется нам с Арианой. 

На мгновение Альбус заколебался, не зная, что ответить - но ответить было нечего.   
Он лег спать, все еще вспоминая потрясающие фейерверки и хитрую улыбку этого невероятного мужчины.


	3. Часть 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой АУшке никаких Аурелиусов Дамблдоров и прочих Хосе Ибанасио не будет, ИМХО, Гриндевальд в конце ФТ2 звездит. Так что Криденс здесь - просто магглорожденный волшебник, а Персиваль Грейвс - настоящий Персиваль Грейвс.

Гриндевальд не рассчитывал, что Альбус сразу примет его предложение вместе выпить венский кофе. Однако был готов приготовить его в любое время. Несмотря на то, что родственничков парня он видел лишь мельком, кое-какие соображения на этот счет у него уже были. Аберфорт не был особенно примечателен - хотя Альбус успел рассказать о его любви к маггловскому оружию. Наверное, будь тот магглом, пошел бы в армию. Или пополнил ряды тех неотесанных деревенщин, которые сидят на крыльце с тростинкой во рту, попивают спиртное и иногда палят по стеклянным бутылкам. Грубоватый, нагловатый и недоверчивый обратно пропорционально своему уму. Ни в какое сравнение с Альбусом не идет.

А вот сестрёнка - случай любопытный. Несмотря на то, что в развитии явно находилась на уровне шести лет в лучшем случае, магия была необычной. Альбус очень общо рассказал о трагедии, случившейся с Арианой в детстве. А убийство матери - вроде как выплеск стихийной магии. Нет, Геллерт Гриндевальд не был дураком. Стихийная магия так не работает. У него были кое-какие подозрения на этот счет, однако они с Альбусом пока не настолько близки, чтобы парень был с ним настолько откровенен. Но он не мог ждать пару месяцев. Их можно было провести более продуктивно. Он уже слышал о похожем случае.

Обычно обскуры не доживают и до десяти лет, но несколько лет назад, когда он был в командировке в США (и по совместительству - действовал на нервы старому приятелю), узнал любопытную историю. Молоденький парнишка Криденс Бэрбоун, больше похожий на трясущийся осиновый лист, чем на человека, оказался вместилищем мощной, но опасной силы. Обскур. Будучи сыном религиозной фанатички, он был вынужден сдерживать свою магию, которая превратилась в паразита. Наверное, мальчишку рано или поздно настигла бы мучительная смерть, если бы не глава американского аврората Персиваль Грейвс. Геллерт еще в юности познакомился с ним, на почве… предпочтений в личной жизни - но из пары безобязательных встреч даже подобия интрижки не вышло. Перси был довольно авторитарен - и ему был необходим маленький беззащитный щеночек, заглядывающий ему в рот. Очень хотел почувствовать себя благодетелем. Помог случай, а вернее, нарушивший целый ряд международных законов любитель магического зверья. Гриндевальд полагал, что зоолог и здесь мог бы подсобить - но следовало убедиться. 

Конечно, существовала и маленькая вероятность того, что Ариана не обскур, а просто сумасшедшая. Но одно другому не мешало. Как он узнал, Аберфорт в конце месяца уезжал в Хогвартс - и после стоило сосредоточиться на том, чтобы еще сильнее сблизиться с Альбусом. Конец месяца близился - и Гриндевальд с каждым днем убеждался, что не зря приехал во Впадину. С Альбусом он часто пересекался в магазине, или когда тот сопровождал брата и сестру вместе с козами погулять в поле - и мелькавшая на его лице улыбка, покрасневшие щеки говорили сами за себя.

Геллерт Гриндевальд знал себе цену. Несмотря на то, что ему было 38 лет, да и жизнь потрепала, он был привлекательным мужчиной - и умел быть обольстительным. Продолжительных романов в его жизни не было - разве что короткие интрижки и связи на одну ночь. Гриндевальд не мог позволить себе долговременных отношений. На это были причины: у него было достаточно врагов, и привязанность могла сыграть против него, а еще - это было банально обременительно. Он не Перси, он не мог позволить себе месяцами нянчиться с психологически нестабильными мальчиками. Не говоря уж о том, что связь с Криденсом едва не стоила Грейвсу карьеры и состояния (американские волшебники были куда более гомофобны, чем европейские) - и только давняя дружба с главой МАКУСА спасла Перси от опалы, хотя коллеги тайком поглядывали косо на него - но былые заслуги и авторитет сделали свое дело.

С Альбусом Дамблдором было по-другому. Парнишка и правда его заинтересовал. Такой умный, с таким огромным потенциалом - он был подобен прекрасной птице в клетке. Бабочке, накрытой стаканом. Животным в капкане. Гриндевальду хотелось освободить Альбуса, направить его, показать ему мир, который парнишка наверняка еще не видел. Конечно, можно было действовать и радикально - просто убить Ариану. Но тогда велика вероятность, что он утратит Альбуса навсегда - Гриндевальд редко ошибался в людях, а Альбус Дамблдор был умным и проницательным, и после такого наверняка прекратил бы любое общение с Геллертом. Нет, действовать надо осторожно. Если его предположения верны, можно попробовать решить проблему другим путем, без жертв - а там и взять Ариану в путешествие, почему нет, может с годами девчонка встретит надежного человека, готового нянчиться с ней. 

Кроме того, Геллерту было трудно признаваться в этом самому себе, но от убийства девчонки он отказался и по другой, довольно сентиментальной причине - мужчина просто не хотел причинять Альбусу такую боль. Это сломало бы мальчишку, заставило страдать и без того угнетенного парня. Как-никак, но родная кровь - не водица. Ему отчего-то очень не хотелось, чтобы Альбус страдал. Наверное, это было как-то связано с его спонтанным желанием устроить салют и подарить юноше праздник.

Конечно, интерес Геллерта лежал и в другой плоскости - более, так сказать, горизонтальной. Определенных предпочтений относительно мужчин у Геллерта не было - Гриндевальд не мог выделить определенный типаж по внешности, телосложению или манерам. В его жизни были блондины, брюнеты, рыжие, крепкие и тощие, высокие и низкие. Альбус был красив. Не так, как принцы из сказок или известные актеры. Это та красота, которая с годами менялась, преобразовывалась, эволюционировала во что-то совершенно невероятное. И Гриндевальду очень хотелось быть свидетелем этому, хотелось раскрыть эту красоту, взрастить её, сохранить и преумножить. Альбус млел, стоило Геллерту коснуться губами кожи его руки, он весь дрожал, когда Гриндевальд на ярмарке наклонился к нему - о, скольких сил мужчине стоило сдержаться и не прижаться губами к шее юноши. Да, Геллерт Гриндевальд от себя не бегал. Он хотел этого парнишку. Неясно, был ли у парня какой сексуальный опыт, но это было и неважно. Взрослый, опытный мужчина определенно лучше каких-нибудь нелепых юнцов, а если мальчишка не знал никаких ласк, то Геллерт обучит его всему, подарит такое наслаждение, что Альбус забудет обо всем на свете. 

Из головы не шел образ мальчишки, и сон тоже не шел. Геллерт взял с прикроватного столика трубку, распахнул окно и закурил. Ночь была прохладной, но мужчина не стал накидывать кардиган, оставшись в легкой пижаме. Он изрядно удивился, заметив Альбуса, стоявшего у окна в доме напротив. Было почти три часа ночи, но юноша не спал. Он выглядел уставшим и разбитым. Заметив соседа, Альбус вздрогнул. Мужчина улыбнулся и помахал ему. Было видно, что Дамблдор взволнован. Наконец, решившись, Гриндевальд махнул рукой в свою сторону, приглашая Альбуса к себе. Тот нахмурился, видимо, засомневавшись и пальчиками изобразил движение ног, а потом указал рукой на мужчину. Тот совершенно неэлегантно хрюкнул и громко сказал:

\- Иди сюда!

Альбус кивнул и исчез из поля зрения. Закрыв окно, Геллерт затушил трубку и накинул халат поверх пижамы. Послышался стук в дверь. Гриндевальд открыл, увидев на пороге Альбуса. тот был одет, но одежда была какой-то мятой, немного грязной - наверное, экспериментировал.

\- Решил выпить кофе, Альбус? - Гриндевальд пропустил мальчишку в дом.

\- Думаю, для него уже поздновато. Не могу заснуть, - Альбус прошел в дом и уселся на диван. - Простите, что я…

\- Брось, - Геллерт уселся рядом с ним, - я же сам позвал тебя. Тем более, тетушка уехала на несколько дней куда-то в Уэльс, материал она там собирает, - Гриндевальд неопределенно махнул рукой, - налить тебе выпить? Я же вижу, ты чем-то встревожен.

Юноша откинул голову на спинку дивана.

\- Не знаю, поможет ли. Я поругался с братом, он продолжает упрекать меня в том, что я пою Ариану сонным зельем, благодаря которому она может сутками спать. Но, Мерлин подери, мне нужна тишина и спокойная обстановка, чтобы работать. А еще он нашел мой табак и обвиняет в том, что я решил их отравить. Ну за что мне все это?..

Альбус зарылся руками в волосы. Гриндевальд не мог не отметить, что огненные пряди Альбуса в свете камина отливали золотом. Парня почти накрыла истерика. Еще немного - и он взорвется. Геллерт не мог этого допустить. Конечно, можно было бы потакать его гневу и подпитывать его - но, как показывала практика, эмоции редко ведут к чему-то хорошему. Необходимо было отвлечься. Алкоголь? Табак? Слабо. Секс? Рано. Да и Альбус может решить, что мужчина просто пользуется ситуацией. Он все еще зациклен на своих проблемах.

\- Я, кажется, знаю, что может тебе помочь.

Невербально приманив свою дорожную сумку, Геллерт выудил небольшой сундучок. Альбус с интересом посмотрел на его манипуляции, но интерес сменился недоверием, когда юноша увидел нечто, напоминающее трубку.  
\- Что это?

Мужчина подмигнул ему.  
\- Мое приобретение из поездки в Китай несколько лет назад. Опиумная трубка. 

Альбус все еще смотрел на устройство с недоверием, хотя напряжение в его жестах заметно снизилось. 

\- Это же… магглы называют это наркотиком.

Геллерт ухмыльнулся и закурил. Опиум он курил крайне редко - но отчего-то казалось, что сейчас подходящий момент. Да и просто хотелось успокоить нервного паренька.

\- Слушай, Альбус, я тебя не заставляю. Это просто неплохой способ снять напряжение. Как и алкоголь, опиум не решит проблему - но сейчас, как мне кажется, это именно то, что нужно, - мужчина протянул Альбусу трубку.

Нерешительно приняв трубку, Альбус сделал затяжку. Через пару секунд его лицо стало расслабленным, на щеках заиграл румянец, а сам он улыбался.

\- Я думал, опиум действует иначе.

\- Думал, словишь глюки? - игриво прохрипел Гриндевальд.

Дамблдор ничего не ответил, только хихикнул и затянулся еще раз. И еще. И еще несколько раз. Через несколько минут Альбус улыбался, смеялся и нес какую-то чушь. Геллерт, сделав еще несколько затяжек, начал активно на этот бред отвечать. Внезапно Дамблдор окончательно осмелел (или это было влияние наркотика) и улегся головой на колени мужчине. Руки он выставил вперед, пытаясь, видимо, поймать что-то.

\- Геллерт, я тут подумал…

\- Ммм?

\- Если мы раскуривали одну трубку, получается, мы целовались? 

Взгляд парня был мутным, а сам он казался необычайно порочным и невинным одновременно. Гриндевальд поерзал - близость Альбуса неожиданно вызвала напряжение некоторых частей тела мужчины, хотя, парнишке, судя по-всему, было все равно. 

\- Не знаю, Альбус. А ты как думаешь?

\- А я не думаю! - хихикнул юноша и прикрыл глаза. 

Альбус был невероятно расслаблен и податлив. Геллерт бездумно перебирал его волосы, пока юноша посапывал, положив голову ему на колени. Мужчина наклонился к лицу Альбуса, борясь с желанием поцеловать его. Нет, пока рано. Нет, Геллерт не сомневался, что Дамблдор ответил бы ему, и, наверняка взмолился бы о большем - но взять парня сейчас было неверным шагом, если просчитывать ситуацию на несколько ходов вперед, а не рассчитывая на одноразовый секс. Он хотел, чтобы юноша сам, добровольно и в сознании, согласился на это, чтобы с ясной головой понял, насколько он нуждается в этом - не только в телесных ласках, но и в самом Гриндевальде, как в человеке, который готов быть рядом, готов оберегать, но не нарушать личные границы в самое тяжелое для Дамблдора время.  
Тем не менее, тело самого Гриндевальда весьма недвусмысленно отреагировало на близость парня, и, аккуратно, стараясь не тревожить парня, мужчина уложил его голову на диван, и укрыл пледом. Собственное тело требовало внимания - и, с досадой оставив Альбуса, Геллерт пошел в ванную.

Геллерт прибегал к самоудовлетворению редко - обычно, он мог найти, с кем провести время. Тем не менее, снять напряжение было необходимо, чтобы прояснить разум и не наброситься на парня, который наконец смог уснуть. Обхватив член, мужчина принялся ласкать себя - быстро, отрывисто, желая как можно скорее получить разрядку - стоило ему представить распластанного на кровати Альбуса, такого юного, прекрасного, порочного, такого красивого, стонущего под ним, умоляющего о его прикосновениях, изнывающего от желания, как оргазм обрушился на него. Наскоро прошептав очищающее заклинание, Гриндевальд вернулся в гостиную, где на диване мирно спал Дамблдор. Подвинув кресло, Геллерт сел рядом, не отказывая себе в удовольствии полюбоваться спящим юношей. Не хотелось его будить, хотелось просто дать ему выспаться и отдохнуть. 

Проснувшись, Альбус не сразу понял, где он - обстановка вроде была знакомой, но взгляд прояснялся медленно. Резко сев, Альбус сразу пожалел об этом. Голова гудела, как бывало с ним, когда он спал слишком долго. Точно, он дома у Батильды. Наверное, стоило пожалеть о вчерашнем сиюминутном желании откликнуться на приглашение мужчины. После ярмарки Альбус избегал Гриндевальда, но, когда они пересекались в деревне, ему все равно было радостно. Он постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что хочет остаться с ним наедине, поговорить обо всем на свете и просто насладиться вниманием к своей персоне. Наверное, Альбус просто нуждался в обществе, раз готов броситься к любому, кто проявил искреннее участие. Иллюзий он старался не строить - если Гриндевальд и питал в отношении него определенные чувства, то они явно лежали по большей части в телесной плоскости. Не то чтобы он сам не хотел этого мужчину - но он был уверен, что, получив свое, убедившись в неопытности и зажатости Альбуса, Геллерт потеряет к нему всякий интерес - а Дамблдору просто хотелось побыть с ним подольше, просто пообщаться с кем-то, кто не упрекал его, кто готов был выслушать и который… понимал его? Да, понимал. Конечно, он его понимал, с высоты своего жизненного опыта. Но Альбусу все равно нравилось думать, что Геллерт искренне в нем заинтересован - как в человеке, как в партнере. Из водоворота грустных мыслей его выдернул голос Гриндевальда.

\- О, ты проснулся? Доброе утро, Альбус. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Мужчина присел в кресло, а перед Альбусом на небольшой столик опустился поднос с булочками, джемом и чайник с чашкой.

\- Я заварил тебе чаю. И тебе нужно поесть. Если болит голова, то у меня неплохой запас обезболивающего зелья.

Дамблдор улыбнулся, в душе сразу стало как-то тепло и легко. В последний раз завтрак ему готовили в далеком детстве. Мама была вечно занята с Арианой, да и Альбус старался облегчить их положение, и часто готовил для всех, пока был на каникулах, что уж говорить и о его нынешнем положении. 

\- Спасибо, - Альбус взял чашку, которую заколдованный чайник уже наполнил чаем, - да все нормально вроде. Я долго спал?

Геллерт взглянул на часы.

\- Сейчас девять утра. Видел в окно, как твой брат угонял коз в поле где-то полчаса назад. наверное, твоя сестра еще спит.

Альбус кивнул. Да, Ариана под действием сонного зелья уже спала. Во время завтрака они затеяли ничего не значащую беседу о специфике обучения в разных магических школах - как оказалось, Геллерт даже два года преподавал в Дурмстранге, хотя не тяготел к преподаванию как таковому - но ему просто был интересен подобный опыт.

\- Когда ты обучаешь, то учишься и сам. Честно говоря, никогда не понимал тех, кто считает, что учителем становится тот, кто ничего больше не умеет. Чушь. Как можно обучать тому, в чем не разбираешься, в чем не хочешь разобраться? Лично меня такой опыт очень выручал, например, когда необходимо договориться. Например, с Круппом. Тот еще занудный маггл.

Альбус улыбнулся. Ему нравилось слушать Геллерта. Не только его истории - Дамблдору нравился то, как звучит голос мужчины, хриплый и низкий от курения, глубокий, как будто проникающий под кожу. Ему нравилось, что Геллерт слушал его ничего не значащие истории, нравилось, что он мог хоть немного заинтересовать взрослого, опытного волшебника разговором. 

Уже на пороге дома Батильды, когда Дамблдор уходил, Геллерт притянул его и обнял. Дрожащими руками юноша обнял его в ответ.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, Альбус. Я хочу помочь тебе, хочу помочь тебе справиться с тем грузом, что на тебя навалился. Не бойся обратиться ко мне.

Альбус как-то грустно улыбнулся.

\- Зачем это вам?

Гриндевальд отстранился и сжал плечи юноши.

\- Поверь моему жизненному опыту, трудности ожесточают, ломают, опустошают. Всегда, в любом возрасте. Если ты захочешь покричать, поорать, сломать что-нибудь, выпить или принять наркотики - приходи ко мне, я буду рядом. Я поддержу тебя. Даже просто приходи поговорить. Мне нравится разговаривать с тобой. Прошу, не удерживай в себе все, что тебя гложет. Человеку всегда нужен человек.

\- Хорошо, - надломлено прошептал Альбус и отвернулся, чтобы Геллерт не видел его навернувшиеся слезы. 

Но Гриндевальд это заметил. Он мягко погладил его плечи, зашептав на ухо:

\- И даже просто поплакать приходи. Я, правда, буду рад быть с тобой, чтобы тебе хоть немного, но стало легче. 

Дамблдор нехотя сбросил его руки и попрощался. Он знал, что иллюзия, знал, что это все ложь. Но если ложь, алкоголь и наркотики позволяют ему не упасть в пропасть, он был рад и этому.


	4. Часть 4

Посадив Аберфорта на поезд и убедившись, что тот занял место в купе, Альбус пошел к выходу с вокзала. Оказавшись в маггловском Лондоне, Дамблдор решил зайти в кофейню. Заказав чашку чая и пирожное, Альбус раздумывал над перспективами. А они были довольно мрачными. Выслушав напоследок очередную нотацию от Аберфорта, снова настойчиво советовавшего ему держаться подальше от племянника Батильды, юноша сник. Общение с Гриндевальдом было единственной радостью в серости и постылости его нынешнего существования. Ариану он оставил с Батильдой, вернувшейся из Уэльса - как оказалось, ненадолго. Но так было даже лучше - он мог спокойно проводить брата, а потом хоть немного расслабиться - хотя все это иллюзия. 

Несмотря на свою любовь к сладкому, он не мог в полной мере насладиться пирожным: его то и дело одолевали грустные мысли. Он не так давно осознал, что все, чему его учили в школе - абсолютная, беспросветная ерунда. Шляпа не туда его отправила, да и вообще, Альбус больше не видел никакого смысла в факультетах. Благородство, честь - Мерлин, какое лицемерие. Эти эфемерные благородство и храбрость не заменят настоящей реализации, не помогут справиться с сумасшедшими родственниками, не подарят любовь и признание, не сделают богатым и знаменитым. Человек всегда все делает сам. А мир полон несправедливости и бесконечных трудностей. Бросив деньги на стол, Альбус поспешил выйти из кофейни. Лучше не стало, стало только хуже, стало только больнее.

Аппарировав во Впадину, он увидел, что Ариана плела венок из цветов в саду Батильды - старушка переговаривалась о чем-то с племянником, сидя на лавочке. Заметив Альбуса, Геллерт улыбнулся и помахал ему. Мисс Бэгшот поспешно встала и засеменила к дороге.  
\- О, хорошо, что ты здесь? Аберфорта посадил на поезд?

Слабо улыбнувшись, Дамблдор кивнул. Батильда просияла и чмокнула его в щеку.

\- Я рада. Что же, мне пора вас покинуть, мальчики. Альбус, я покормила Ариану, не беспокойся. 

\- Спасибо, мисс Бэгшот. Я ваш должник. 

Старушка потрепала его по щеке.

\- Даже не думай. Я всегда рада помочь.

Попрощавшись с Батильдой, которая вскоре аппарировала, Альбус позвал Ариану. Нахлобучив венок на голову, Ариана последовала за братом. Геллерт, не сговариваясь, пошел с ними.

\- Сейчас ты готов выпить венский кофе? - мужчина мягко взял его за руку.

В который раз (проклиная себя) Дамблдор зарделся и сжал руку Гриндевальда в ответ. С каждым днем напряжение между ними нарастало, да и Альбус, хотя и был молод, но не наивен. Он понимал, что мужчина хочет его. И ему безумно льстило, что он вызывает такое желание у взрослого человека, наверняка имевшего не один десяток любовников. Альбус не знал, как подступиться, как показать, что ему тоже это так нужно. Хоть на пару ночей, если не на одну, почувствовать себя желанным и нужным. Мечтательные размышления Альбуса прервал лай. Громкий и противный. Дамблдор закатил глаза. Бродячие собаки давно действовали на нервы. Достав было палочку, чтобы трансфигурировать собак в муравьев, Альбус услышал протяжный крик. Повернув голову, он в ужасе застыл. Уже зашедшая в дом Ариана кричала. Монстр, живший в ней, начал обретать форму.

Геллерт среагировал быстрее и затащил юношу в дом. Альбус не в первый раз с этим сталкивался - но последний срыв Арианы был… да, в день смерти матери. 

Опыт Гриндевальда все же был обширнее - и он сразу окружил только появившегося обскура сдерживающим полем, чтобы дом не разнесло. Альбус, вложив всю силу в магию, начал выкрикивать заклинания, с которыми ознакомился, когда изучал информацию об обскурах, - незначительное, лишь временное средство. Хорошо, что они отреагировали быстро.

\- Ариана, - горячечно зашептал Альбус, - Ариана, это я. Ариана, эти собаки тебе больше не навредят. Эти собаки не здесь. Они не тут. Ты моя сестра, Ариана Дамблдор, не поддавайся этой гадости, следуй за моим голосом, Ариана... 

Обскур продолжал бушевать в своем подобии клетки, пока Альбус твердил одно и то же, ласково звал Ариану, умоляя не слушать темного близнеца, убеждая, что собак здесь нет, что она дома, что она в безопасности. На мгновение Дамблдор даже усмехнулся собственным мыслям - «дом» и «безопасность» давно перестали быть синонимами. 

Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем Ариана обессилено упала на пол. Альбус тяжело дышал.

\- Так Ариана… - шокировано прошептал Геллерт.

\- Моя сестра - мордредов обскур! - сквозь зубы процедил Альбус, и Геллерту на мгновение стало жутко от выражения лица и тона парня. Он никогда не видел юношу таким злым.

Дамблдор направил палочку на утихомирившуюся Ариану и отлевитировал её по лестнице, параллельно призвав ящичек в зельями. Пока юноша поил сестру успокаивающим и сонным зельем, Гриндевальд быстро убрался в гостиной, изрядно порушенной напуганным собаками обскуром. Мужчина еще раз мысленно похвалил себя за проницательность и приглашения некоторым лицам. Не ясно, обрадуется ли Альбус незваным гостям, но, чтобы ложь выглядела желанной, её следовало обернуть правдой.

Альбус спустился через несколько секунд, взвинченный и нервный.

\- Альбус, ты в порядке?

Дамблдор повернулся, в глазах плескался гнев. Дышал он тяжело, громко. 

\- Нет. Я не в порядке. Я ВОТ СОВСЕМ НЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ!

Ударив кулаком стену, Альбус заорал. Было видно, что юноша долго держал все в себе - и его душа, подобно дамбе, не выдержала. Прорвало. Альбус буквально кричал, и, если бы он сам был обскуром, всю Годрикову Впадину сравняло бы с землей. Геллерт почти кожей ощущал боль юноши как свою, его бессилие и одинокое отчаяние, усугубляемое отсутствием понимания от родных и порушенными перспективами. Гриндевальд не мог не сопереживать его беспомощному, необузданному гневу - на семью, на проклятые ценности, на пресловутую честь, которая не давала ему плюнуть на все. 

\- ДА ЗА ЧТО МНЕ ВСЕ ЭТО?! ЧЕМ Я ПРОВИНИЛСЯ?! - заорал Альбус, продолжая ударять по стене, - КАКОГО МОРДРЕДА Я ДОЛЖЕН ПРИГЛЯДЫВАТЬ ЗА НЕЙ, ЭТО НЕ ДЛЯ МЕНЯ, Я ЗДЕСЬ ПОДЫХАЮ! - сорвав голос до хрипа, парень продолжал молотить стену, сбив костяшки в кровь.

\- Альбус… - мужчина перехватил его руки и прошептал заживляющее заклинание.

Юноша тяжело дышал и пытался успокоиться, но получалось плохо. Мужчина заправил пряди ему за уши и погладил по щеке. Альбус как-то жалобно выдохнул, и в следующий момент уже прижимался губами к губам Геллерта. На секунду опешив, Геллерт чуть не отпрянул, но вскоре жарко отвечал на поцелуй, впрочем, на поцелуй это было мало похоже, это был результат скопившегося напряжения, усталости и нереализованного желания. Они буквально сминали и кусали губы друг друга, в определенный момент Геллерт почувствовал вкус крови во рту. Через несколько секунд юноша остановился и уронил голову мужчине на плечо. Гриндевальд будто ощутил тот неподъемный груз, который свалился на мальчика, который был слишком юн, который не заслуживал такой ноши, который был достоин самого лучшего.

\- Все будет хорошо, Все будет в порядке, - сам себе не веря, прошептал Геллерт, гладя парня по голове, - давай ты присядешь, а я принесу нужные зелья и сделаю тебе чаю?

Дамблдор слабо кивнул, и, поцеловав мужчину в уголок губ, направился к дивану. Через полчаса он, казалось, успокоился, но Геллерту было очевидно - это затишье перед очередной бурей. Самый темный час всегда перед рассветом - и было необходимо ускорить появление этого самого рассвета. Мужчина тем временем просто сидел рядом, обняв парня, и думал о том, как завтра все обставить. Гриндевальд не тешил себя иллюзиями - моральные оковы могли помешать Альбусу принять правильное решение. Но попытаться стоило. Альбус того стоил.

Дамблдор тем временем допил свой чай, но юношу все еще бил озноб. 

\- Я устал, я очень устал, и мне плохо. Парень был горячим, словно печка.

\- Зелье скоро подействует. А тебе нужно лечь, - с этими словами Геллерт подхватил его на руки и понёс в спальню.

Дамблдор было подумал, что стоит и возразить, но вспомнил, как сам набросился на Гриндевальда с поцелуями, как искусал его губы в своем неумелом порыве - и как Геллерт ему это позволил. Альбусу в секунду стало как-то стыдно и больно. Мужчина так внимателен, так учтив и терпелив по отношению к нему, он помог ему справиться с обскуром, помог убраться в доме. Гриндевальд позаботился о нём - и продолжает заботиться, не требуя взамен ничего. А он хотел упрекнуть его в том, что тот несет его в спальню, как девицу. Хотя на деле это всего лишь дружеская поддержка, просто помощь.

Тем временем Геллерт уложил Альбуса в кровать, предварительно убрав покрывало и трансфигурировав его в плед. 

\- Лежи, отдыхай. Я обо всем позабочусь, обещаю тебе, Альбус.

Не сдержавшись, Геллерт наклонился к лицу парнишки, который дрожал в лихорадке, просяще и умоляюще смотря на него.

\- Я так устал, - горячая ладошка Дамблдора накрыла щеку мужчины, - ты такой холодный. Почему ты такой холодный?

\- Тебе кажется, потому что у тебя лихорадка, - Геллерт перехватил его ладонь и стал покрывать её поцелуями. 

Услышав болезненный стон юноши, Гриндевальд даже испугался. Он поспешил? Не стоит пользоваться болезненным состоянием взвинченного парня, пережившего нервное потрясение. Наконец, мужчина поднял глаза на Альбуса - юноша тяжело дышал. Его грудь вздымалась - и Геллерт сглотнул, выхватив взглядом частично обнажившееся тело парня. Он потянулся было рукой, чтобы застегнуть пуговицы рубашки, как его перехватили и прижали к горячей коже. Взгляд Альбуса все еще был затуманен, и Гриндевальд пытался не сорваться окончательно, что было нелегко. Его ладонь уже сама водила по груди юноши, а сам он нежно прикасался губами к шее парня, наслаждаясь его сбитым дыханием и хриплыми стонами. Некоторым идиотам Альбус, возможно, мог показаться женственным - но это было не так. Кожа, тело, лицо - все это принадлежало молодому, прекрасному мужчине. Геллерт не думал, что когда-нибудь будет буквально сходить с ума от ощущения шершавой, пахнущей мускусом, кожи под губами.

Руки Альбуса нежно перебирали волосы Геллерта, даря нереальное удовольствие. Никакой опиум, никакой наркотик с этим не сравнится. Тем временем Гриндевальд расстегнул еще несколько пуговиц рубашки, продолжая руками ласкать парня, вызывая дрожь во всем теле, доставляя столько ощущений, сколько было возможно для Альбуса в его измученном состоянии. Стоило мужчине задеть пальцами его сосок, как молодой человек застонал. Это у него впервые, впервые… 

Охваченный странной эйфорией, Геллерт погладил Альбуса по щеке и накрыл его губы поцелуем. Если после успокоения обскура все произошло в порыве нервного напряжения, истерики и гнева, все было как-то сумбурно, то сейчас Геллерту хотелось распробовать, прочувствовать поцелуй, в конце концов, доставить мальчику удовольствие. Сплетаясь языком с языком Дамблдора, Гриндевальд не сдержался и застонал. Пальцы Альбуса сжали его волосы - но мужчину это не волновало, ему все нравилось, ему давно не было так хорошо… Они оба были потными и грязными после сегодняшнего происшествия, но и Геллерту, и его партнеру было наплевать - мужчина чувствовал, как парнишка отдается этому моменту, в любую минуту готовый пойти на большее, готовый принимать и дарить более интимные ласки. Гриндевальду не терпелось узнать обо всех чувствительных местечках тела юноши, но сейчас он действовал скорее хаотично и интуитивно, все еще пытаясь не сорваться, стараясь сосредоточиться на поцелуе, на том, чтобы доставить Альбусу удовольствие, лаская его губы своими, наслаждаясь неумелыми, но страстными, полными самоотдачи, движениями парня. Как давно Геллерт не испытывал такого наслаждения от простого поцелуя. Он как будто вернулся в далекую юность, когда сносила крышу малейшая ласка. Он был счастлив переживать все это с Альбусом, делить это с ним, дарить ему это. 

Поглаживания тем временем стали настойчивыми, и Альбус, разорвав поцелуй, коротко вскрикнул, стоило партнеру сжать его сосок. В следующую секунду Альбус откинулся на подушку, продолжая перебирать волосы Геллерта. Мужчина улыбнулся и вовлек юношу в медленный, чувственный поцелуй, поглаживая подбородок, покрытый щетиной. 

\- Геллерт… - прошептал юноша, переводя дыхание.

Гриндевальд не мог не улыбнуться. Слишком много всего случилось за один день для паренька. Неудивительно, что он кончил от самой простой ласки.

\- Сейчас тебе нужно поспать.

\- А ты… - мальчик уже закрыл глаза, погружаясь в дремоту.

\- Со мной все хорошо. Сладких снов, милый.

Подоткнув одеяло и целомудренно поцеловав Альбуса в лоб, Геллерт покинул спальню юноши и спустился в гостиную. Конечно, ему хотелось лечь рядом с Дамблдором, прижать его к себе, охранять его сон. Но мужчина не был уверен, что его выдержки хватит и он не изнасилует парня. А хотелось заняться с ним сексом в спокойной обстановке, и когда тот не будет так взвинчен, и будет нуждаться не просто в снятии напряжения, а во взаимном наслаждении, полной отдаче происходящему, не на стрессе и в подходящей обстановке. Сев на диван, Геллерт против воли мечтательно улыбнулся. 

Похоже, он влюбился. То, как любовь и страсть описывали в дамских романах и показывали в дешевых опереттах, и рядом не стояло с той гаммой эмоций, что он испытывал, просто находясь рядом с Альбусом, просто разговаривая с ним, помогая ему. Ему нравилось доставлять мальчику удовольствие даже самыми простыми ласками - и ему не терпелось открыть для него новые грани наслаждения, показать, как может быть хорошо. Но только когда Альбус будет с ним, когда Альбус будет полностью его, и только его. И никакие обскуры не должны мешать. 

_Наблюдая за Арианой краем глаза, Геллерт цедил чай._

_\- Сейчас она кажется спокойной, - промолвил мужчина._

_Батильда тяжело вздохнула._

_\- Бедняжке нелегко пришлось. Не уверена, можно ли её вылечить. Мне кажется, лучше не надо. Осознай она, что её магия погубила её мать, не знаю, что с ней будет. Помню, тогда её очень напугала стая._

_\- Стая? Здесь есть волки? - спросил Геллерт, сделав вид, что не понимает, о чем речь, хотя уже несколько раз видел стаю бродячих собак в округе._

_Батильда махнула рукой._

_\- Собаки всего-навсего. Малышка Ариана всегда боялась собак. Помню, когда Роуч навестил меня со своим щенком, Ариана очень перепугалась - Аберфорт на силу её успокоил._

_\- Вот как. Да, не жизнь, а кошмар, - Геллерт покачал головой, - Альбус не говорил, когда вернется?_

_Тётя смерила его недовольным взглядом._

_\- Нет. Но обещал до конца дня. Напоминаю, что не одобряю твоих поползновений в его сторону. Задуришь ему голову._

_Мужчина только рукой махнул. Собаки, значит._

_\- Отойду в уборную._

_Оказавшись дома, Геллерт аппарировал туда, где в последний раз видел стаю. Собаки были на месте. Взмахнув палочкой, он прошептал необходимые заклинания, как бы соединив стаю в единый организм. Установив на вожаке порт-ключ, Геллерт аппарировал домой. Порт ключ активируется, когда ему нужно. А Альбус сам все поймет, Альбус умный. В предвкушении встречи с парнем, Гриндевальд как ни в чем ни бывало сел на лавочку рядом с тетей. Геллерт не мог мысленно не похвалить себя за то, что заранее написал пару писем и отправил их адресатам вместе с порт-ключами. Он не сомневался, что гости завтра явятся._

Дамблдор проснулся от того, что снизу раздавались какие-то голоса. У них гости? Надо было спуститься и узнать, кто пришел, но юноша просто откинулся на подушки, смущенный воспоминаниями о вчерашней ночи. Излишней неловкости, к его удивлению, не было - было лишь облегчение и радость - и небольшой стыд, от того, что так быстро кончил и не позаботился о Геллерте. Целоваться с ним, ощущать его прикосновения и принимать его ласки было настоящим наслаждением. Парень очень хотел пойти дальше, хотел доставить мужчине удовольствие, поделиться с ним теми ощущениями, которые испытывал Дамблдор. Юношу немного пугала собственная неопытность - но он не сомневался, что Гриндевальд укажет ему на ошибки, обучит и покажет, как правильно. Подумав, что лучше все же узнать, кто пришел, Альбус спустился в гостиную, гул голосов стал более четким. Там точно было человека два как минимум. 

\- Добрый день…

Геллерт обернулся и подошел к нему. Альбус не мог не улыбнуться, когда мужчина чмокнул его в висок и погладил по плечу. 

Дамблдор оглядел визитеров. Помимо подошедшего к нему Геллерта, он заметил троих мужчин. Первый, едва ли старше самого Альбуса, сидел на диване и наблюдал за Арианой, которая чесала животик какому-то зверьку, похожему на крота. В кресле сидел строгого вида мужчина в черном пальто и с белым шарфом на шее, на вид он казался ровесником Гриндевальда. Наконец, к ним с Геллертом подошел молодой мужчина, лет тридцати максимум, если не младше.

\- Альбус Дамблдор, я полагаю? - мягко улыбнулся тот и протянул Альбусу руку.

Дамблдор кивнул. 

\- Я Ньют Скамандер, зови меня по имени. Мистер Гриндевальд написал мне письмо, где объяснил твою ситуацию. Я думаю, я мог бы помочь.

Альбус сглотнул. Почувствовав руку Гриндевальда на своем плече, Альбус сжал её, не желая остаться без хотя бы символической защиты.

\- Как я понял, из-за психологической травмы ваша сестра стала подавлять свои магические способности, в результате чего образовался обскур. Я уже имел дело с обскурами, и, хотя большинство из них не доживает до десяти лет, если носитель продолжительное время, так сказать, уживается со своей темной половиной, можно сказать, они начинают существовать параллельно, паразитизм обскура слабеет, но не перестает отравлять существование мага, - Ньют сглотнул, - ослабшую связь сложно, но можно разорвать навсегда.

\- То есть, я правильно вас понимаю, вы можете…

\- Я могу попробовать отделить обскура от Арианы.

Услышавшая свое имя девочка хихикнула, щелкнув крота (это же крот?) по носу. Альбус зарылся руками в волосы. Отделить обскура… Он читал о попытках отделения обскура от носителя, но все они кончились летально.

\- Я понимаю, что вы думаете, и я признаю, что это риск, - аккуратно подбирая слова, сказал Ньют, - но поэтому я здесь не один.

Скамандер указал на юношу, сидевшего на диване. 

\- Это Криденс Бэрбоун, три года назад, когда ему едва исполнилось шестнадцать, я отделил от него обскура. Без носителя обскури бесполезен и постепенно отмирает. Как я понял, Ариане четырнадцать?

Альбус кивнул. Ариана трепала «крота» за щеки, «крот» тем временем вертел в руках жестяную ложку, когда только стащил…

\- Чем старше носитель обскура, тем выше вероятность выживания. Я бы дал пятьдесят на пятьдесят, буду честным. 

\- Криденсу ты, помнится, давал один шанс из ста, - фыркнул мужчина, сидевший в кресле.

\- Простите, а вы… 

Мужчина встал и протянул руку:

\- Персиваль Грейвс, глава отдела магического правопорядка Магического конгресса Соединенных Штатов Америки.

Гриндевальд изобразил храп.

\- А еще он зануда. Альбус, Перси был тем, кто обнаружил, что обскур Криденса стоит за продолжающимися разрушениями в Нью-Йорке. Узнав о том, что в чемодане прибывшего маггловским транспортом магозоолога, содержится обскур, которого Ньютон Скамандер отделил от Суданской девочки, он припахал зверовода решать свои проблемы в личной жизни.

Грейвс злобно зыркнул на Гриндевальда, достал из внутреннего кармана пальто сигару и закурил.

\- А у Альбуса не хочешь разрешения спросить? Ты не у себя в спальне, - усмехнулся Гриндевальд.

\- Напоминаю, Геллерт, ты выдернул меня с важного совещания, и я прибыл сюда только ради Криденса, не знаю, как скажется на нем подобный инцидент, - сквозь зубы процедил Грейвс.

Несмотря на сложность ситуации, Альбусу стало смешно. Желая развеять обстановку, он предложил:

\- Я сварю кофе? И мы все обсудим, хорошо?

\- Я бы от кофе не отказался, бессонная ночь сказывается, - неловко улыбнулся Ньют.

\- А можно чаю? - подал голос парнишка на диване.

Альбус кивнул. Кофе и чай он предпочитал варить вручную, его это успокаивало.

\- А нюхль пьет кофе? - раздался осмысленный голос с дивана.

Альбус в шоке уронил чашку и подбежал к сестре.

\- Ариана, что ты сказала?

Девочка улыбалась и продолжала тискать «крота».

\- Это нюхль, братик. Я не знаю, пьет ли он кофе. 

Альбус шокировано повернулся к Ньюту.

\- Нюхль пьет молоко, - пробормотал Ньют.

Ариана радостно вскочила с дивана и подбежала к столешнице. «Крот», оказавшийся нюхлем, засеменил за ней, и, пока девочка аккуратно наливала молоко из кувшина в блюдце, прижался к её ноге.

\- Держи, - Ариана посадила нюхля на столешницу, и тот стал жадно пить молоко, испачкав мордочку. Ариана, хихикая, гладила зверька.

Поставив кофе и чай на стол, краем глаза Альбус все же наблюдал за Арианой. Он никогда не видел её настолько счастливой.

\- Нюхли очень привязчивы. Они ласковые, хоть и падки до блестящих вещей. Здорово, что им с Арианой весело, - сказал Ньют, глотнув кофе. 

Дамблдор покачал головой, чувствуя руку Геллерта на своей, в знак поддержки. Он не мог не улыбнуться.

\- Вы не понимаете. Ариана связно и осмысленно говорила в последний раз в шесть лет. До того, как на нее напали те маггловские мальчишки, из-за чего она стала обскуром. 

\- Удивительно.

Ньют на мгновение задумался.

\- Доподлинно неизвестно, обладают ли нюхли свойствами психологической реабилитации, но…

Грейвс прервал Скамандера взмахом руки.

\- Дело не в лечебных свойствах вашего зоопарка, мистер Скамандер. Как вы верно заметили, Нюхль привязчив - и когда он появился здесь, без вашего, кстати говоря, призыва, выбравшись из чемодана, он сразу почувствовал, кому необходима помощь. И Ариана тоже на подсознательном уровне увидела в зверьке кого-то беззащитного. Если очень просто - встретились два одиночества. 

\- Я буду рад оставить Ариане нюхля, - с толикой печали сказал Ньют.

\- Речь не о вашем зверинце, - уже жестче заговорил Персиваль, - речь о том, что это обезболивание, перевязка, а не лечение. Криденсу, когда я его нашел, помогали душеспасительные беседы, долгие и нудные. Но рано или поздно обскур проявлял себя. Необходимо раз и навсегда отделить обскура от девочки, а не заниматься ерундой с вашей фермой.

Грейвс был прав.  
\- При удачном отделении обскура есть побочный эффект, - пробормотал Криденс.

\- Какой?

\- Когда Ньют вылечил меня, обнаружилось, что моя магия истощилась, - юноша сжал губы, - я могу колдовать, но самые простые заклинания, бытовые, по большей части, немного - слабые атакующие и простейшие защитные.

Альбус вздохнул - потеря магия не являлась дорогой ценой, если Ариана сможет спокойно жить, радоваться, дышать, поить нюхля молоком…

\- Мистер Скамандер, вы сказали, шанс один к двум?

Ньют кивнул.

\- Большего обещать не могу, простите, Альбус. 

Юноша был в прострации. Один-единственный шанс, одна возможность, и он станет свободен. Поразившись мрачности своих мыслей и бросив еще один теплый взгляд на Ариану, в шутку пытавшуюся отобрать у нюхля позолоченную сахарницу, Дамблдор решился.

\- Я согласен. Когда это произойдет?

Скамандер повертел в руках уже пустую чашку.

\- Думаю, сегодня вечером. Точно не здесь, нужно просторное место, желательно на открытом пространстве - есть тут поле? Или, где угодно, где безлюдно.

Альбус согласно кивнул.

\- Есть. Вечером так вечером.

\- Но должен предупредить - будет больно, - напряженно сказал Скамандер.

\- Насколько?

\- Сильно, - отозвался Бэрбоун, - это и правда очень больно. Но оно того стоило. 

Как будто в подтверждение Криденс сжал руку Грейвса, необычайно тепло смотревшего на него.

\- Значит, договорились. Мне надо кое-что доделать, вы располагайтесь пока, не стесняйтесь.

\- Братик! - позвала его Ариана.

\- Да?

\- Нюхль ворует вилки, - надувшись пробормотала Ариана, тиская довольного нюхля.

Альбус сглотнул, и, не в силах больше находиться здесь, вышел на улицу. Во дворе он больше не мог сдерживать слезы. Это… слишком тяжело, слишком невыносимо, это… просто слишком. Со спины его внезапно обняли и чмокнули в висок. Дамблдор знал, кто это.

\- Не покидай меня пока, пожалуйста, - Альбус ненавидел себя за свой жалкий вид.

\- Я и не собирался. Я с тобой, - Геллерт положил голову ему на плечо, напевая какую-то песенку, как будто баюкал маленького ребенка.

Неизвестно, сколько они так стояли, как в ногу что-то ткнулось.

\- Кто это, Альбус?  
Юноша опустил голову и увидел маленького птенчика.

\- Не знаю, наверное, птенец заблудился, - нехотя высвободившись из объятий мужчины, Альбус присел и взял птенца на руки. Внезапно тот вскочил, и пространство озарило алым светом.

\- Не может быть, - прошептал Дамблдор и, сглотнув, продолжил, - в нашей семье есть легенда, что феникс является членам рода в минуты самого глубокого отчаяния.

Феникс тем временем уселся на ветку. Гриндевальд порывисто прижал к себе Альбуса и горячо зашептал:

\- Я не допущу появления еще одного феникса в твоей жизни, никогда. Клянусь тебе, милый. Будь я проклят, если оставлю тебя в таком же отчаянии, - нежно погладив его щеку, Геллерт прижался к губам юноши в поцелуе. Несмотря на катившиеся по щекам парня слезы, Гриндевальд чувствовал, что Альбус улыбался. 

Геллерт всей душой желал, чтобы Альбус был его и только его. Он не отступится, Альбус будет с ним. И если у Скамандера не получится, он всегда сможет милосердно Ариану прикончить. И Альбус будет благодарен ему за это. Обязательно будет. Иначе быть не может.


End file.
